Beauty and the Beast: Axis Powers
by Lady Lokari
Summary: Belle -Tino- is kidnapped by a Beast -Berwald- who she soon learns to love. Stockholm syndrome much?
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beast

Note: This prologue was taken from the disney movie and can be found on youtube if one wishes to listen to it as they read. I did not write this part.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Bookstore in the Little Town

Note: If you wish to listen to the song in this chapter, please visit youtube, as I will not be typing the lyrics into the story. Song: Little Town

* * *

-Midway through song, Belle stops at the bookstore-

"Ah, Hello again Tina Belle!" Vash welcomed warmly. He and his sister owned the bookstore together.

"Good day Vash. I've finished the book I borrowed. Have you anything new?" said Belle, blushing at the use of her first name. Normally, everyone just called her Belle.

"Nothing new since yesterday, I'm afraid." He answered.

"Then I'll just take…" Belle searched the shelves for her favorite book. "Ah, this one." She said, pulling it out at last.

"That's a fine choice, but haven't you read that one twice before?"

"Of course she has. It's her favorite book after all." came Lilli's voice from the back room. Belle swore that Lilli had eyes in the back of her head, based on the way she knew everything going on in the store. "In fact, if you love it that much, you can keep it." She stated, appearing from the doorway.

"Why, thank you very much Lilli. That's so kind of you." Tina Belle said, smiling happily. "I need to get back to help my father. I'll talk to you both soon."

"Farewell!" chimed the pair, almost in sync, as they watched Tina Belle exit the store and walk away.

-End of song-


	3. Meeting up with Gaston

"Hello Belle." A deep voice came from behind her.

"Bonjour Gaston…" Belle replied, not wanting to talk to him. Gaston was a brute who, although handsome, was not exactly intelligent. He was also very arrogant and liked to drink. Like Belle, he went by his middle name. His first name was Matthias.

Gaston grabbed Belle's book and flipped through the pages haphazardly. "How on _earth_ can you read this? There aren't any pictures!" he exclaimed, turning the book around in his massive hands.

"Matthias, have you ever heard of something called 'Imagination'?"

"Tina… Tina, Tina, Tina. It's time you got your head out of the books and thought about more important, and more handsome, things. Like me." He struck a pose, letting the book fall out of his hand and into a mud puddle behind him. Tina glowered at him, kneeling to recover her fallen book. Nearby, three platinum blonde girls were sighing at the magnificence that was Matthias. Tina chose to ignore them, and busied herself with the cleaning of her book.

"How can she be so _blind_?! He's gorgeous and she turns him down!" Spoke the eldest with a Russian accent. The younger two sighed in agreement, also with slight Russian accents.

"It's not right," Matthias continued, his blonde hair blowing in the light breeze, "a beautiful girl such as yourself, reading and….and thinking!"

"Matthias, you're positively primeval." Tina said with disdain.

"Why thank you, dear. " He said happily as he wrapped his arm around her slight shoulders. She flinched at the word 'dear'. "Now how about we go take a look at my magnificent hunting trophies back at the tavern?" He walked her forward until she pulled away.

"Sorry Matthias, but I need to go help my father."

"What? That crazy old fool? He needs all the help he can get, that's for sure!"

"Ha ha, yeah!" chimed in a voice from a short distance away. LeFou came running towards Matthias and Tina from where he had been chatting with a couple of cute girls. Tina admitted he was good looking, what with his chocolate brown eyes and hair and the cute little curl that stuck out, but he had about as much brain power as a stick. Actually, the stick probably had more.

"Don't you dare talk about my father that way! He's not crazy; He's a genius!" she nearly yelled, very angry with the pair now.

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Matthias said, giving LeFou a smack on the head. Feliciano LeFou cringed and muttered something about liking Germans more than Danish people.

Just then, a loud sound came from the direction of Tina Belle's house. A large cloud of smoke could be seen just above the tree tops. Tina ran from the laughing fools' presence to go help her father.


	4. The Contraption

"Father? Father, are you alright?" Tina Belle called down into the basement of the cottage. Smoke was rising from the doors and Tina coughed her way through until she could make out her father's figure. Her father, Roderich, was a rather tall man with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He had a curl of hair that never went with the rest of the hair and a mole by his mouth. Although a handsome man, most women stayed away on account of his apparent madness. He really was quite brilliant, however sometimes he applied his brilliance in strange ways.

"I'm right here Tina." He said calmly as he waved smoke out of his face. It was finally beginning to clear out and Tina could see that he was working on his project for the fair. It was a machine that cut wood, but could also transport itself to any location. It was quite ambitious for the time, but Roderich-Maurice worked on it all the same. "Now, why on earth won't this thing work like it's supposed to? I've 'fixed' it about 20 times now and it still won't run." He said in a rather exasperated voice.

Tina looked at the blueprints they had drawn up together and pointed out a couple nozzles and knobs. "Shouldn't this be so, and those two switched? And did you turn them the right way?"

He stared at the blueprints, then at the contraption. Then back again. "I think you're right." And he began his work immediately. He slid under the machine to fix the nozzles Tina had pointed out.

"Father… do you think I'm… odd?" Tina Belle asked timidly.

"What… Why-?" He slid out from under the machine again, this time with a large pair of goggle-like glasses on his face. "Now why would you ever think that, m'dear?" He asked, staring at her with his goggles on.

"Everyone in town, save the booksellers, says that I'm strange." She stated as her father went back to his work under the machinery.

"Well… what about that…oh what's-his-name… Matthias Gaston! What about him? He seems quite the nice fellow."

"Then you haven't seen the real Gaston. He's rude, and conceited, and there's no way I'd ever spend time with that brute!"

"Finished!" came his melodious voice below the machine and he slid out from under it once more. He stood, swapped his goggles for a more normal pair of glasses, then flipped the switch and turned the correct knobs.

With a sharp BANG, the machinery exploded into life. It began to chop away at the pile of wood that the axe stood over, and was through it in a matter of seconds. Roderich switched it off and danced around the machine, singing a song that consisted of two words: It works!

"Let's hitch this thing up to Philippe, and I'll be sure to win first prize at the fair! We'll have a brand new life Belle. I promise."


	5. The Castle and the Beast

"Goodbye Father! Good luck at the fair!" Tina called to her father as he left the house. He waved and clambered onto the back of Philippe. Roderich directed the horse toward the forest that lead to the town where the fair was being held. It wasn't long before he had gotten himself lost in the maze of trees and ferns. He finally came upon a sign that read 'Anaheim and Valencia'. On the left was a pleasant looking path, and on the right was a rather dark and ominous path. Philippe, having the right idea, began to go left. But Roderich had other thoughts. He pulled hard on the reigns and directed Philippe to the right.

"Come, Philippe. This is a shortcut, I'm almost sure of it!" Roderich tried to convince the horse, but Philippe wouldn't have any of it. He snorted and pulled the other way, but the reigns pulled at him more than he could resist.

Having won, Roderich led the horse down the overgrown path. He rode on for quite some time before realizing that it was the wrong path. "This can't be right. Philippe, where have you taken us?"

The horse snorted in disbelief. If it was anyone's fault, it was Roderich's. But it was too late to blame anyone, because the pair heard wolves howling in the distance. Philippe panicked and bucked his rider off, running back the way they came.

No sooner than Philippe disappeared, the wolves materialized. They snarled and snapped their jaws at Roderich, who turned tail and fled the ravenous wolves. The starving creatures gave chase, but soon dissipated after seeing the large gates the man had come to. Roderich pulled the gate open and slammed it shut behind him. Now, being safe, he turned to examine his environment.

He was in a courtyard of an enormous, gothic looking castle. He made his way up to the front doors and pried one open. Now thoroughly chilled, he rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

Nearby, on a table, were a clock and a three pronged candlestick. They each appeared to have a face. They looked at each other, then at the half-frozen man who stood in the hallway. "Cogsworth, look! That poor man must've lost his way in the woods." Whispered the candlestick to the clock.

"Indeed," spoke the clock as quietly as he could, "Now let's just hope he leaves before the master finds him here."

"Arthur Cogsworth! Have a heart, why don't you!" said the candlestick with his French accent, but a little louder now.

"What? Who's there?" called Roderich as he heard the sounds. "I need a place to stay for the night, wherever you are. I lost my horse in the woods…"

"Lumiere, you better not… Not a word to him! Francis Lumiere! Don't you dare!" But it was too late.

"Sir, you are welcome to stay for the night." The little candlestick said loudly,

"Where are you?" Roderich said, picking up the candlestick.

"Over here."

Roderich turned in a circle. "Where?"

The candlestick tapped Roderich on the head. "Allo."

The man jumped back in surprise, dropping the candlestick to the floor. "What is this!? It's…Incredible!" He crawled over to the candlestick, and poked him.

"Hey! That's pure gold you're smudging!" Lumiere spat at the man.

"Sorry."

"Well, Lumiere, you certainly deserve it," Cogsworth chided. "So, now you need to take care of this problem and send him awa – Aughhh!" Roderich picked up the clock in amazement and fiddled with his clock bits. Cogsworth drew the line at his pendulum and slammed the little glass door shut on the man's fingers. "Excuse me, Sir, but that should stay private!"

"Well, it is behind glass, not metal or some other opaque object."

"Nonetheless, it should not be touched." His face turned red.

"S-sorree – ACHOO!" The handsome Austrian man sneezed in the face of the clock, who began to wipe his face irritably.

"Monsieur, you are chilled to the bone! Come, sit by the fire and warm yourself." Lumiere said to the half-frozen man. Roderich followed the candelabra to a room with a single, extravagant chair and a roaring fire in the fireplace.

Cogsworth, who had been following close behind them, was in a panic. "What if the Master finds you here!?" He watched, helpless as Lumiere led the man to the chair. "No… Not the Master's chair!" His British accent rang out in the large room.

Unbeknownst to them, a hulking figure watched the group from a nearby staircase.

Roderich sat and wrapped a conveniently placed blanket around himself and snuggled into the warmth. A teacart suddenly pulled up next to him upon which a shapely and kind looking teapot sat.

"Would you like some tea, dear?" the teapot asked with a stunning smile.

"Yes, thank you." Roderich replied politely. The teapot poured some tea into a small cup and as he lightly gripped the handle, his teacup giggled and squirmed.

"His fingers tickle me!" the little teacup giggled.

"Well hello there!" Roderich laughed, holding the teacup in his palm.

Without warning, a roar filled the air. The fire went out with the wind that blew from the door that opened. The great form crept forward into the light to reveal a wolfish beast, his fur a gleaming gold. He clambered down the stairs on all fours, his large paws dwarfing the surrounding staircase.

He stood up on his hind legs and a deep voice came from his mouth. "There is a stranger here." He leered at the man. Cogsworth and Lumiere both began to speak at once, one denying he had anything to do with it, the other trying to explain why the man was here. The beast didn't care what either had to say and roared his disapproval.

The little teacup who was in Roderich's hand had jumped back onto the tea cart and hid behind the teapot who was shivering in fear.

The beast began to speak again. "Who are you, and what are you doing here!?" he growled, taking a step forward. Roderich scrambled out of the chair and began to move away. The beast followed closely until the man had his back to a wall.

"I'm sorry, I just needed a place to stay – " Roderich said, staring up at the beast who was hovering just inches above him.

"You are not welcome here! And what are you staring at!?"

"N-nothing!" the comparatively small man said, cowering in fear.

"You've come to stare at the beast, haven't you!?"

"No, I just needed a place to spend the night…"

"I'll give you a place to stay…" The beast growled. He grabbed Roderich by his wrists and pulled him away, deep into the castle.


	6. Wedding Belles

**(A.N.) Sorry I haven't been updating anything lately. My computer broke, and it took us a while to pick out a new one. I really want to update all of my stories, but I just don't have the right mindset for writing at the moment. This bit was actually from a while ago. Anyways, enjoy what I've got!**

* * *

Meanwhile, just out of the view of Tina's cottage, a group of people eagerly awaited a bride and groom to be wed.

"Belle's going to get the surprise of her life!" Feliciano LeFou said excitedly.

"Indeed. This is her lucky day after all." Matthias replied to him. He rounded a corner and pushed a branch out of his way and let it go just in time for it to hit Feliciano squarely in the mouth. The Italian man grumbled about Danish people just low enough for Matthias not to hear.

Now standing in front of the waiting crowd, Matthias made an announcement. "Thank you all, dear friends, for coming to my wedding. But first, I better get in there and propose to the girl! Hahahahaha!" He laughed aloud, thinking himself witty. The villagers laughed along with him, except for the three Russian girls who sobbed loudly instead.

He turned to Feliciano. "Now you know what to do when we come out of there, right?"

Feliciano nodded vigorously. "Sure do, Boss!" And he began to wave his arms to conduct the waiting band in a quick version of 'Here Comes The Bride'. Matthias grabbed a nearby baritone and slammed it over the dull man's head in such a way that it looked as if his body was growing out of the baritone.

"Not yet, you fool!" The Danish man yelled at his underling.

"Sorry, Boss…" came the Italian's muffled voice from inside the instrument.

Inside the cottage, Tina was reading her new book. A sharp knock came at the front door, startling her out of her fantasy land. She carefully set her book down and stood to see who was at the door.

The young woman pulled a strange device from beside the door, and looked through it. She started back when the face of Matthias, now extremely close to the outside viewing bit of the contraption, stared back at her.

"Belle, let me in." the man said in his deep voice. The woman wrinkled her nose at the use of her middle name.

Despite the fact that she did not want to let the brute of a man into her house, she opened the door for him. "Gaston... what a pleasant... surprise."

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises." Matthias Gaston continued, "You know, Belle, There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." he paused to check himself out in a mirror. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Matthias?" Tina said, trying to emphasize the fact that she used his first name. She walked behind the table to put some space between them, but he only followed her around.

"Plenty. Here, picture this." Matthias sat in the chair nearest him. He then propped his muddy feet up on the table directly over Tina's new book. She dived to rescue it from yet another dousing of mud. As she wiped her book clean, he kicked off his grimy boots, and wriggled his nightcrawler-like toes through his holey socks.

"A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the dogs." Tina resisted the urge to wrinkle up her face in disgust, but couldn't stop her right eye from twitching slightly. Matthias stood up, slipped his boots back on and cornered Tina in one fell swoop. She hugged her book and tried to make herself as small as she could as Matthias crowded in on her. "We'll have six or seven, you know."

"Dogs?" Tina asked hopefully, but knowing his next words before they even came out of his mouth.

"No, Belle!" Matthias said as if it were painfully obvious, which it was. "Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that..." Tina mumbled as she pushed Gaston away, moving to put her book on the shelf where it would be safe from any mud.

Matthias took a large step and was standing behind Tina now. He brushed a hand against her neck and she froze in place, loathing any contact with him. He moved his mouth to her ear and spoke quietly, "And do you know who that wife will be?" Tina remained silent, so he continued. "You, Tina Belle!"

Tina wanted to punch him in his mouth, which reeked of mead. Instead, she pushed back against the brute of a man and then when he moved back, she quickly walked to the door. Unfortunately, Matthias caught on and pressed himself against her so that she had her back to the door. "Matthias Gaston... I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say." she said, trying to distract him from her slow moving hand.

"Say you'll marry me." he said, leaning in for a kiss just as Tina's hand reached what it was searching for.

"I'm so very sorry, Matthias, but I just don't deserve you." she said quickly, twisted the doorknob hard, and let the door be pushed outward by the man's weight. She ducked under the man as he tumbled headlong into a large mud hole.

Seeing the movement, Feliciano started the band up, only to feel a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Matthias covered completely and entirely in mud. Resisting the urge to laugh in the Dane's face, he cut off the band and turned to face his boss.

"So, how did it go?" he said with a tiny smirk, which earned him a whack on the head.

Matthias stood and brushed the mud off of his face. Still dripping, he picked Feliciano up by the back of his collar and looked him in the eye. "Make no mistake, LeFou. Belle will be my bride."


End file.
